Return of the Crane
by Eva aka Pinkfox
Summary: Could Kim still have some powers?


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. They are Saban's. The couple idea of this fanfic belongs to Emily.  
  
   
  
1.1.1 Return of the Crane  
  
Eva  
  
   
  
Kimberly Ann Hart was talking with a young woman, which she coached. Kim was twenty-two years old and after she had won Gold in the Pan Globals, she had become a gymnastics coach. Now she was preparing some of her young gymnasts for an exhibition in Mariner Bay.  
  
Kimberly found it very interesting to be there. Not only because she had never been there before or because the exhibition, but because of the Lightspeed Rangers.  
  
Especially with her own past she wondered what this would bring.  
  
***  
  
Ryan Mitchell lay on his bed, wondering what the future would bring. He had found his father and sister, became the Titanium Ranger and had gotten rid of a lethal tattoo.  
  
At that moment his sister, Dana, entered. "Ryan, can you come? Dad wants to see us."  
  
Ryan stood up and went with her, still wondering what the future would bring.  
  
***  
  
Dana and Ryan entered Rescue Ops where the other four Rangers were waiting. Everybody was standing in strict line. The siblings joined them just as their father entered the room.  
  
Captain Mitchell stood before them, looking very strict.  
  
"Rangers, today I have a very special mission for you. I want you to take a day off."  
  
The Rangers glanced at each other in surprise and Kelsey giggled softly. Then everybody looked straight and Carter said: "That's a very nice joke, Captain."  
  
Bill Mitchell looked surprised for a moment, but said then: "It isn't a joke, Rangers. You have been under a lot of strain lately and you need to relax."  
  
Just as the Rangers started to talk about what they wanted to do, the alarms started blaring. Ryan sighed and turned to Captain Mitchell. The Rangers got a debriefing and hurried to Transport.  
  
When the Rangers arrived on the battle scène, chaos was the general sight. Civilians were running everywhere, with Batlings chasing them and a monster was firing at buildings.  
  
Quickly the Rangers spread out: Dana went to help the injured civilians; Kelsey and Joel fought the Batlings; Carter and Chad attacked the monster and Ryan hurried into a building where some people said that there was a huge mass of Batlings.    
  
***  
  
Kim felt the bar hit her across her pelvis, then it was gone again, but then another appeared beneath her and her chalked hands gripped it firmly. She carefully touched her pointed toes to the bar between her hands.  
  
Releasing her hands, she pushed off with her feet, corkscrewing through the air. Then she twisted her body and she did a somersault. When she felt her feet touch the vinyl of the mat, she let her legs absorb the impact, straightened them and she raised her body up straight, finishing with spreading her arms wide above her head.  
  
"This is how the end of your routine should be. Not how you showed it with the direct somersault on the end." she said, while she pulled her training jack over her pink leotard.  
  
The three girls who had watched nodded and the first one chalked her hands. Just as she had wanted to start her routine, she froze dead still.  
  
"What is wrong, Lisa?" Kim asked. When the girl didn't answered, she turned in the direction Lisa was facing.  
  
Batlings were flooding the training floor.  
  
For a moment Kim was stunned, but then the old, Ranger-honed instincts kicked in.  
  
"Everybody out of here." she bellowed.  
  
The people who had been frozen dead still, reacted to the commanding tone in her voice and started to flee the hall. Kim wanted to follow them, but got a sight that made her stand still.  
  
Some Batlings had surrounded two or three gymnasts. They tried to defend themselves, but what they did didn't have much effect.  
  
Kim made a cartwheel, landed on a springboard and used the extra speed she got to somersault to the place. There she straddle-kicked two Batlings and started to fight them further. Soon she had the gymnasts freed and signaled them to go.  
  
Kim also wanted to go, but another battalion of Batlings stood before her. Taking a deep breath she posed herself in a fighting stance.  
  
While she watched the Batlings, one thought played true her mind: "And I wanted to go back to the old days."  
  
Then the Batlings attacked.  
  
***  
  
When Ryan entered the building, he immediately saw that it was a training hall for gymnasts. Everywhere stood equipment and some gymnasts were still fleeing. In a corner, a petite figure was fighting the Batlings.  
  
In a few other corners, a small battle was going on, but the figure fought with great skill.  
  
Ryan pulled his laser and aimed on one of the smaller battles. A few well- aimed shots took out the Batlings long enough for the people to flee.  
  
The other battles ended in the same manner.  
  
When he headed into the direction of the last battle a great flash of light blinded him.  
  
***  
  
In the Aquabase Miss Fairweather was following a monitor with energy readings. It gave her a view of the battlefield. Normal civilians were white blips, the Rangers had Ranger-colored blips. Batlings were black blips.  
  
Her eye was caught was caught by a white blip surrounded by black blips. A silvery blip was heading to them. Suddenly a part of the monitor lit up with a pink light and the white blip had changed into a soft pink color.  
  
***  
  
Kim felt herself tiring. At first the battle had been going well. More and more old battle instincts had come above and that had helped very well.  
  
But she couldn't go on forever. Suddenly she felt an old energy rising up inside. She felt that she only had to call it by name.  
  
"Pink Ninja Crane Power." she called.  
  
She was surrounded by a pink light. When it had subdued Kimberly Ann Hart felt the familiar feeling of being the Pink Ninja Ranger.  
  
Ryan was shortly blinded by the pink flash of light. When it cleared he saw that the petite figure was entirely clad in some kind of pink suit. And she was doing a lot better in battle.  
  
He ran towards the battle and plugged into the mob of Batlings with a flying kick.  
  
Kim felt great. Automatically she remembered the techniques which had been like a second nature to her.  
  
From the corner of her eye she saw the Titanium Ranger joining her in battle.  
  
Suddenly she felt two arms wrapping around her from behind. Closing her eyes she focused and she dissolved in a poof of smoke. She ended behind the Batling and gave him a kick in his back so that he flew in a group of his kind.  
  
The battle raged on for a few more minutes. Kim and Ryan destroyed the Batlings in the training hall. The other Rangers cleared the area outside from Batlings and the monster.  
  
Ryan could now see the figure clear. She was obviously female. She wore toe- split Ninja boots, a wide pair of trousers, some kind of shirt with a belled sleeveless tunic, gloves, a hood, a mouth sash, a headband and a kind of blindfold, but with holes for the eyes. The suit was completely pink, except for numerous white diamond patrons, a white belt and a golden coin set in the chest with a bird on it.  
  
The woman looked at him and said: "Power down."  
  
Pink light flashed again. When it faded a short woman in a training suit stood there. She had gold-brown hair, tied back in a ponytail.  
  
The woman smiled at him, but then she collapsed. Ryan was just in time to catch her.  
  
Relieved to see that she was breathing, he lifted one hand to his mouth.  
  
"Dana, could you come inside the building? Someone is hurt."  
  
***  
  
Dana had just demorphed when she got a call on her morpher.  
  
"Dana, could you come inside the building? Someone is hurt." Ryan's voice said.  
  
Lifting her own morpher to her mouth she said: "I am on my way."  
  
She grabbed her own rescue gear and headed inside.  
  
***  
  
Ryan had placed the woman on a mat and had demorphed. Then he heard footsteps beside him and Dana appeared.  
  
Dana gave a short nod to her brother and knelt down beside the woman. She quickly checked the woman's vital signs and proceeded with checking for wounds. When she was finished, she looked up.  
  
"Her vital signs are strong. I can't find serious injuries, although she has some bruises. I think she needs to be checked out in a hospital. She fought Batlings?" Dana reported.  
  
"Yes, she fought Batlings. But I think we can better take her to the Aquabase. She morphed in some kind of strange warrior." Ryan replied.  
  
Dana looked thoughtful for a moment, but then nodded. Lifting her morpher to her mouth she said: "Dad, I need medical transport to the Aquabase. When I am there, I will explain why."  
  
"I am sending it in now. It will be there in five, ten minutes." Captain Mitchell's voice replied.  
  
Dana sent that she had understood the message and sat back to wait, while Ryan told her and the other Rangers what had happened.  
  
***  
  
Kimberly was in a strange place. Or that was what she thought when had looked around for the first time. But when she looked better, she recognized it.  
  
She was in Ninjor's temple. In fact, she was looking to Ninjor's back. Slowly she walked towards him. He just turned when she wanted to tap on his back. Ninjor seemed very surprised. Of course, with a robotic face that was difficult to tell, but still he seemed very surprised.  
  
"Young Crane, what are you doing here? Wait, you are not physically here. You are here in some kind of astral projection." Ninjor said in his unique voice.  
  
Kim shook her head. "I don't know, Ninjor. But what I do know is that I just was morphed in the Pink Ninja Ranger. How is that possible?"  
  
Ninjor was silent for a few minutes. "The Power wants you back to fight the evil. It's the only reason I can think of. Why they want you back… That is something only they know."  
  
Kim nodded: "Then I must do that. Would I be able to morph fully?"  
  
Ninjor shook his head. "No. The Power Coins were destroyed. To morph full you will need a more powerful bound with the Morphing Grid. And a human body isn't able to hold that bond without the regulating influence of a Power Coin or Crystal. That is why they haven given you the power to morph in the Pink Ninja Ranger."  
  
Kim nodded again and then asked: "Why could I only morph a short while when Kat had stolen my Power Coin?"  
  
"That was because the Coin was in evil hands. It corrupted the energy regulating abilities of the Coin. But young Crane, there is a possibility that the Falcon, the Ape, the Wolf, the Bear and the Frog will also get their abilities to morph into Ninja Rangers back. Do you want to be informed if I notice that?"  
  
At Kim's nod he said: "Very well then. But now you must return to you body. If you stay outside you body for to long, you might not be able to enter it."  
  
Kim nodded again and then her glowing form dissolved in pink mist. "Goodbye Ninjor." Her voice echoed for a moment true the temple.  
  
"Goodbye, young Crane. May the Power protect you." With those words Ninjor turned back to his work.  
  
***  
  
Miss Fairweather listened with interest to Ryan's story while she scanned the woman's silent form. Suddenly, when Ryan described the warrior, she perked up. Quickly she gave a man who stood nearby some instructions: "Check the database from the past Power Rangers for a reference from Ryan's description." The man saluted and Miss Fairweather continued her scan.  
  
Kelsey examined the young woman with a strange look. "I know her. Ryan, you said that she was in a gymnastics training facility?"  
  
Ryan nodded and Kelsey tried valiantly to remember where she had seen that woman before.  
  
Then a young woman entered with a stack of paper. "Miss Fairweather, here is the data you wanted." The young woman laid her bundle beside Miss Fairweather and took a look at the woman.  
  
All the Rangers looked at her when she gave a surprised cry: "But that is Kimberly Hart."  
  
"Yes, that was it. Kimberly Hart won Gold in the Pan Globals, three or four years ago." Kelsey confirmed her answer.  
  
Miss Fairweather looked pensive for a moment. "Christine, would you get Captain Mitchell? I think that I have an idea what is going on. Dana, can you continue the scan?"  
  
At Dana's yes she handed her the scanner and took the paper Chris had brought.  
  
***  
  
Captain Mitchell looked up form his papers by a soft knock on the door. When he said that the person could come in, Christine entered the room.  
  
"Captain, Miss Fairweather asks if you could come to the infirmary," she asked.  
  
"Of course. What is the matter?" he asked while he stood up.  
  
"I am not sure. Something about a woman named Kimberly Hart." Christine answered.  
  
At that name the Captain stood still for a moment. Then he took a business card and gave her that. "Get this man on the telephone and connected to the infirmary. In videophone, please."  
  
Christine saluted and left the room. Captain Mitchell headed to the infirmary with a head full with questions.  
  
***  
  
Kim felt herself coming back in her body. For a moment she lay still, but then tried to open her eyes. Vaguely she saw a blond woman waving a scanner over her. She heard talking, but she couldn't understand where they were talking about. Slowly her head cleared and she heard a woman's voice telling that the person Ryan had seen was the Pink Ninja Ranger.  
  
Dana was noting some results of her scan, when she noticed that Kim's eyes were open. She signaled Miss Fairweather and said: "Miss Hart, my name is Dana Mitchell. How are you feeling?"  
  
Kim smiled and tried to sit up. It was a little bit difficult. Dana helped her up. When Kim sat up she replied: "I am fine. Just a little bit unsteady. Where am I?"  
  
Miss Fairweather stood beside Dana and said: "My name is Angela Fairweather. You are in the Aquabase, the base of the Lightspeed Rangers."  
  
"I could have guessed that. Miss Mitchell, you must be the Pink Ranger, you must be Yellow, Red, Blue, Green and Titanium." Kim replied smoothly.  
  
The other Rangers and Captain Mitchell introduced themselves quickly and Ryan asked the question which they all had on their minds: "What had happened?"  
  
Kim sighed and said: "That's a very long story. And I think it's better to tell it somewhere else. Am I allowed out of bed?"  
  
Miss Fairweather nodded and Kim got out of bed. Just when they wanted to leave the infirmary, a female voice sounded: "Captain Mitchell, I made the connection." Immediately a screen flared to live and the face of a blond young-man with silver glasses appeared on it.  
  
The person said: "Hello Bill, how can I help you?"  
  
"Hello Billy. Not direct help. But someone I think who you would like to speak is here. Something happened today."  
  
Kim had perked up when she had heard the voice of the person on the other end of the line. Now she approached the video screen. "Billy?" she said hesitantly.  
  
The person on screen, Billy Cranston, made a surprised face. "Kimberly, what are you doing in the Aquabase?"  
  
"Today I was able to morph in the Pink Ninja Ranger and I spoke with Ninjor. Well, that is it in a nutshell." Kim said.  
  
Billy needed some time to scrap his jaw of the floor, but then said: "I am coming to the Aquabase. Could you wait with explaining everything to them until I am there? "  
  
Kim shrugged. "If it's okay with everyone here."  
  
There were no objections and Billy broke the connection.  
  
Heading outside Dana asked: "Miss Hart, would you like a shower and some clean clothes?"  
  
"Just call me Kim or Kimberly. I would like that." Kim answered  
  
"Kels, if you take her to the shower in our quarters, I will look for some clothes." Dana suggested.  
  
Kelsey nodded and asked Kim to follow her, while Dana headed in another direction. The others talked for a few moments, but then also headed in different directions.  
  
***  
  
Two hours later everyone came together in the Rangers regular meeting room. Inside there also was a man in blue. It was the man from the screen. When Kim, with still wet hair and clad in a pink blouse and black trousers, entered and saw Billy, she flung around his neck.  
  
"Billy, how do you know everyone here?" she asked.  
  
"Let's sit down. Then can we talk." Captain Mitchell said.  
  
"Okay, Kimberly, what happened there?" Ryan said.  
  
"I morphed in the Pink Ninja Ranger. But I think I should start from the beginning. In 1993 the first Power Rangers came. Billy and I were two of the first Power Rangers. Billy was blue, I was pink."  
  
There was general surprise among the Rangers. But Captain Mitchell and Miss Fairweather didn't show any surprise.  
  
Dana noticed this and asked: "Did you knew this, Dad?"  
  
Captain Mitchell nodded. "Yes. Actually, Billy is the one who developed the Lightspeed Powers, together with Miss Fairweather."  
  
Billy nodded and Kimberly continued the story. She told about the Ninja Powers and Ninjor and her going to Florida. Then of the Pan Globals and her becoming a coach.  
  
Ryan had listened intently to Kim's story. At first he only had listened, but then he noticed the look in Kim's eyes.  
  
They had a special sparkle. This made Ryan looking at Kim closer. She was very pretty, not astounding beautiful, but very pretty.  
  
Her still wet gold-brown hair was again tied back in a ponytail and showed a suntanned face with brown eyes which shone with life. She wasn't very tall, about 5'3. Her body was in perfect shape and she moved with natural grace.  
  
Her voice was warm and when told about her Ranger-days, he could feel her compassionate, caring nature. And in the training hall he had seen that she could take care of herself and he had always liked that in a woman.  
  
There was no doubt Ryan liked Kim a lot.  
  
***  
  
"Today we were practicing for an exhibition when the Batlings entered. I helped some gymnasts and suddenly I felt that I could morph. I did it and fought them. When I demorphed it became black and suddenly I was Ninjors temple. He told me that the Power wanted me to fight evil again. That was all he knew. And he said it was possible that Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha and you Billy, that they would be able to morph again." Kim ended her story.  
  
Then Billy told some of his own details in the history Kim had told the others.  
  
Suddenly an alarm started blaring. Dana handed her father immediately an earpiece and turned the screen on. There was a large Batling attack.  
  
Captain Mitchell turned to the Rangers: "Go. Kim, if you want to go and help, you are welcome."  
  
Kim was silent for a moment, but nodded then: "I help. But I want to keep my identity secret for the moment so I will morph here." She stood up and called: "Pink Ninja Crane Power." A flash of pink light surrounded her and she ran after the others.  
  
Billy looked after her. Then he turned to Captain Mitchell and Miss Fairweather. "Let's go to Rescue Ops."  
  
They nodded and the tree of them headed to the command post of the Aquabase.  
  
***  
  
Kim had taken a place between Kelsey and Chad in Rescue Rover. The others had morphed in Transport and now they raced true the streets of Mariner Bay.  
  
Suddenly they arrived at the battle scene. Everyone in the car stood up and looked over the chaos for a moment. Then they jumped out and spread out on Carters orders: "Ryan, Kim and Dana take that group over there. Chad and Kelsey take that group there and Joel and I take on that group."  
  
Ryan plowed in the group with a powerful kick. The two Pink Rangers glanced at each other the two of them also jumped in the reverie. Soon Ryan and Dana were back to back. Ryan was with his Titanium Laser, Dana with her V- Lancer.  
  
Kim was in the middle of the group and used the full scale of her special Ninja attacks. She used many teleportation effects and the suit decoy trick was also used several times. Also she sunk in the earth for a few moments and came up 60 feet further.  
  
Suddenly she saw that Dana and Ryan were thrown in each other. Quickly closing her eyes she pointed her finger on the Batlings by Dana and Ryan and fired a pink energy swirl. The Batlings were knocked over and brother and sis had the time to get up.  
  
Carter and the others were doing very well in battle. Soon they had their parts of the Batlings defeated and headed in the direction of Dana, Ryan and Kim.  
  
Then there was a large explosion. In the middle stood a monster. Carter and the others changed direction and attacked the monster. Everyone fought for a while, but with four Rangers they couldn't defeat the monster.  
  
Kim fought her way to Dana and Ryan and said: "Dana, help the others. Ryan and I can handle it here."  
  
Ryan and Dana seemed surprised for the moment, but then Dana nodded and headed in the direction of the monster. And Kim launched in some more special Ninja attacks. Closing her eyes she said: "Going solo." There was pink flash of light and suddenly there were two Pink Ninja Rangers.  
  
The Ninja Rangers and Ryan fought the Batlings for ten minutes and then the two Ninja Ranger melted back into one. But Kim was ready for her second special attack. Using the hypno powers she led a group of Batlings in the attack against others in there kind.  
  
Ryan in the meantime had been firing his Titanium Laser at the Batlings. Suddenly the Batlings flew up and a cart came from the sky. The monster grew to Zord-hight.  
  
The Lightspeed Rangers called upon their Zords. Kim melted in one of the buildings. Soon the Lightspeed Megazord and the Max SolarZord had combined and tried to get a lock on the monster. But this monster was very agile and managed to dodge the most shots.  
  
Kim was looking the battle with growing concern. Quickly she stepped out of the building and started to think of a diversion. Then an idea popped in her mind. Closing her eyes to concentrate again she grew to Zord size.  
  
With few flips she managed to distract the monster long enough for the Rangers to get a lock.  
  
The battle was over again and the Rangers went back home.  
  
***  
  
The Rangers demorphed in Transport; only Kim remained morphed for the moment.  
  
Everyone headed to Rescue Ops and there Captain Mitchell congratulated them with the won battle. Then everyone headed to the meeting room and Kimberly finally demorphed. Directly she sat down and yawned. Then she covered her mouth with her hand and looked a little bit embarrassed. The others laughed at her reaction and sat also down.  
  
"I can imagine that you are tired. You had a training and two battles." Dana said.  
  
The others nodded and Captain Mitchell said: "We will evaluate the battle. Kim, we have prepared some quarters. If you want you stay here for a while."  
  
"Thanks. Now that I have my powers back I need to decide what I am gonna do." Kim answered.  
  
They quickly evaluated the battle and Captain Mitchell asked: "Dana, can you show Kim to her quarters. They are beside Kelsey's and your quarters."  
  
Dana nodded and Kim and Dana left the room. In her quarters Kim felt on her bed and fell directly asleep.  
  
***  
  
Just before dinner Kim woke up. She stretched out for a moment and went to the small washbasin. She did her hair again and changed her clothing in a long black skirt and a pink blouse.  
  
Just when she wanted to leave her quarters, she saw something laying on the table. It was a pink security card, with a note. "Kim, you must wear this card when you are inside the Aquabase. Hope that you don't mind it. Ryan." She clipped the card to her blouse and left her quarters.  
  
While she sought her way to Rescue Ops she thought about Ryan. She had noticed how he had looked at her while she had told her story. He liked her. But now she thought about it… She found him also attractive. He was handsome, with his short blond hair and his hazel eyes. And she saw something in his eyes, a familiar kind of pain. She wasn't attracted to the pain, but she wanted to sooth the person with this kind of pain.  
  
She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that he walked against somebody. She noticed it only because someone tapped on her shoulder and said: "Kim, are you there inside?"  
  
Kim looked up and stared in Ryan's eyes. Then she shook her head and said: "Yes, I am here. Sorry for the collision."  
  
"Doesn't matter. Were you looking for someone?" Ryan responded.  
  
"I was looking if I could find Rescue Ops."  
  
"It's dinner time. Would you like to join us for dinner and then if you want I can give you a tour of the Aquabase?"  
  
"Yes, I would like that. But you must show me the way." Kim answered with a big smile on her face.  
  
"You got it. Come." Ryan answered and they headed for the cafeteria.  
  
***  
  
Dana, Carter, Chad and Joel sat in the cafeteria listening to Kelsey's question: "Did you see the looks Ryan gave Kim?"  
  
Everyone looked at her, but then Dana started to giggle. "So, I am not the only one who saw it." Then she sobered. "I wonder, and now I am really thinking forwards, would she mind that Ryan has been evil?"  
  
"No, she wouldn't. Kim would want to help him ease his pain. And she would understand him also." a voice said behind them. When everybody looked they saw Billy standing against the wall.  
  
Billy sat down and continued: "Kim had been in love with the Green Ranger. He had been evil also and Kim managed to help him. And Kim has been made evil also for one or two times. Just for a short while, but she understands what Ryan should feel."  
  
Then Ryan and Kim entered the cafeteria. Kim giggled and Ryan had an expression his face that none of the Rangers had seen before. Dana waved them over and when they had sat down, she said: "We should have had our day off today, but that didn't went well. So dad told me we would have our day off tomorrow. What shall we do?"  
  
"Maybe we can go to the beach?" Kelsey suggested. That idea got a lot of approval. Then Carter turned to Billy and Kim: "Would you like to join us tomorrow?"  
  
Both thought for a moment and then Billy answered: "I need to go home tomorrow and to call some people. So I must decline."  
  
Then Kim spoke: "I am coming. If it's possible I would like to stay here for a few days. I need to decide what I gonna do now."  
  
Then dinner was served and they enjoyed their meal.  
  
***  
  
A week went by. The day at the beach was wonderful. Everybody finally had some time to relax. The Rangers had been busy with… well Rangering and Kim with her job as coach. Kelsey and Chad had been surfing, Joel had been signing some flyers for the lady's and Kim and Dana had been digging Ryan in the sand, and Carter had been swimming.  
  
Kim had bonded quickly with the other Rangers. Dana and she were very alike in some personality traits. In her team she had been team-nurse and Dana held some kind of this position now. She and Kelsey also shared a lot of personality traits. Carter respected her highly as original Ranger and also they formed a friendship very quickly. He reminded her of Jason. She had always a quick reply ready for Joel and although they had some discussions with each other, they became friends. Chad reminded her Adam. Both were shy, not so easy to get to know. But Chad was a lot more self-confident then Adam. And Ryan…  
  
Ryan was something special. She was very attracted to him, at least so much as she was attracted to Tommy. In the week they had gone eating outside and then to the movies.  
  
And there had been the attack. During a monster attack he had saved her life.  
  
Ninja Rangers weren't as durable as normal Rangers. They had been fighting a very powerful monster and he had aimed on Kim while she was being held by two Batlings. She had thought her end had been near, but Ryan had taken the shot. It had demorphed him and he had been hurt seriously. If Kim would have been hit, she would have been dead. Seeing Ryan laying there had given her power and she had managed to break lose. Then she had ran over to Ryan. He had still been breathing, but weakly. Grabbing him closely she had closed her eyes and focused very tightly. Gathering all the energy inside her she managed to teleport him to the Aquabase. The other Rangers had managed to defeat the monster, but not without some injuries. Kelsey had been hit on the head in a severe way and had a concussion. Joel had sprained his ankle and could hardly walk.  
  
Kim and Dana had spent the whole night in the infirmary. Ryan couldn't leave bed yet, since he was still unconscious and Kelsey wanted to get out of bed, but wasn't allowed. Kim had been sitting beside Ryan's bed. In the morning he had woken up and it was clear that the enhanced Ranger-healing was doing its work. Miss Fairweather had ordered Kim to go bed when she had come to check on Ryan. Kim had refused and it had ended in a shouting match with Miss Fairweather. It was ended when Miss Fairweather had taken a syringe and pushed it in her arm. Then everything had become black around her.  
  
In the afternoon she had woken up in her quarters. After a few minutes Dana had entered and she had told Kim that Ryan was recovering very well and that he asked for Kim. When Kim had freshened up , she had gone to the infirmary. There, alone with Ryan, she had spoken for a long time.  
  
***  
  
It had ended in their first kiss.  
  
And the date they were on now.  
  
They had gone to a nice restaurant and then they had seen a movie. Now they were going on a walk in the moonlight.  
  
Hand in hand they walked. Ryan saw Kim shivering in her pink tank dress and thin jacket. Quickly he took his one off and placed it around Kim's shoulders. Kim smiled when she felt the jacket around her shoulder. Smiling thankfully to him, she pulled the jacket close around her.  
  
A little while further they sat down on a bench. Ryan laid his arm around Kim's shoulder and Kim leaned in. Five minutes later Ryan placed his hand under Kim's chin and lifted her head. Then he kissed her.  
  
After the kiss Kim thought of something. She knew what the future would bring for now. A wonderful man and a life as a protector again. And being a protector - that was very important in her life, more than being a gymnastics coach. And what she felt for Ryan she hadn't felt for a very long time.  
  
Ryan noticed that he didn't wondered anymore what the future would bring for now. He was very happy with what he had. A new family, a valuable life and a very sweet woman.  
  
The end?? 


End file.
